Prince And The Little King
by mageturtle
Summary: Ryan and Brendon's little feet tore into the crumbly dirt as they ran, playing a game of chase the two had run into the bright green forest behind the castle. It was a cheery day for the two best friends, only one trip to change it. Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie


**_I saw a screenshot of a comment saying Brendon's name means 'Prince' and Ryan's means 'Little king', and this came to be. I wrote it surprisingly fast, less than day, i know, shocking?_**

**_It's a kid!fic about Brendon and Ryan, with little bits of Joncer c:_**

**_ALSO, GUESS WHO'S SEEING PANIC! AT THE DISCO AND FALL OUT BOY LIVE IN SEPTEMBER? meeeerrrr :D I'm freaking excited, except I'll be sitting not standing because my mum thinks I'm too short and I'll get hurt if i stand._**

**_PFFT, I'M TALLER THAN FRANK IERO._**

* * *

Ryan and Brendon's little feet tore into the crumbly dirt as they ran, playing a game of chase the two had run into the bright green forest behind the castle.

"Come back here, Ryro!" Brendon giggled as he ran, reaching out to grasp one of Ryan's hands that were trailing behind his sprinting body

"Never!" Ryan glanced back at Brendon for only a second, wearing a glowing grin, before dropping out of sight of the younger boy's vision.

Brendon's happiness faded quickly as his friend disappeared from right in front of him, his body froze only for second before tears began pricking eyes

"RYAN!" He yelled, looking to wear the older boy had disappeared.

Tears almost immediately started rolling down his cheeks when he heard no reply

"RYAN, WHERE DID YOU GO?" His tears dripped onto his casual shirt, no pretty clothing today,

His mother, the queen, didn't want him to dirty any of his fancy dress clothes.

Gripping his loose jeans tightly, Brendon stared at the ground where his tears began forming damp spots, only a small groan tearing his silent sobbing.

With wide eyes he took slow steps to the place where Ryan once stood,

Peeking over the large root of a tree, he saw Ryan laying on his back with his eyes closed. Brendon's eyes grew larger and even more tears dared to dribble down his pale face

"R-Ryro?"

Brendon carefully made his around the many weeds and roots to where Ryan lay, sitting on his knees, he stared at the small boy with a cocked head.

"Ryro, are you in there?" His hand mockingly knocked on Ryan's skull, causing the boy to swat at his head with his eyes lazily blinking open.

The formally sad boy's expression changed to a happy one once he saw his friend awake

"you're alive!" His voice changed pitch as he said this, obviously overwhelmed by joy and excitement.

Brown locks fell into place as Ryan sat up, smiling at the boy sat next to him "of course I am, it's not like a dragon ate me" Brendon simply giggled at this

A somber expression cloaked Ryan's face after Brendon giggled, gripping his ankle "but my leg hurts"

Brendon frowned as his finger poked Ryan's leg, causing him to squeal and slap Brendon's hand away "Sorry! Sorry!" Brendon's hands went up defensively.

They sat in silence for minutes before Ryan finally decided to speak, "we should probably go back to the castle, don't you think?"

Wide chocolate eyes shook from being frozen and stared at Ryan, Brendon nodded his head as he stood fast, holding his hand out for the grounded boy

"You'll have to help me walk" Ryan's words were mumbled as he attempted to stand using only his left foot, Brendon only nodded again.

·~·~·~·

Now this was an interesting thing to see walking past the castle gates

The young Prince helping support his best friend, or '_the stable boy_' as formally known, as he hobbled on one foot.

Brendon had Ryan's arm around his neck while his hand was snaked around Ryan's waist, holding him steady as they slowly made their way to the castle doors.

"Brendon! Ryan!" A familiar female voice yelled from the sidelines, it was Brendon's mother, she was running over to them in her light blue dress, looking like she would swoop Ryan from Brendon at any second.

"What happened?" Her tone was worried as she looked from Ryan to Brendon, desperately seeking the answer.

"Ryan tripped and hurt his leg! He might of hit his head too" Brendon's small voice sounded close to crying as he told his mother this, and as her sight landed on his eyes, she saw that this was true

His eyes were already threatening to spill tears again.

"Oh dear. Let me take him, sweetie" she took Ryan from her boy gently, carrying him in her arms as she frantically made her way through the castle doors,

Leaving a crying Brendon standing in the courtyard with the simple people and workers to stare at him with shocked expressions.

Only two ran up to him, a somewhat tall boy with longish hair and piercing blue eyes, and a slightly smaller boy with shorter hair and bright hazel eyes, their names were Spencer and Jon (in that order).

They were holding hands as they reached him, "Brendon, what happened?" Jon asked as he searched Brendon's face for answers, same as his mother.

Brendon's gaze didn't leave the doors as he spoke "Ryan got hurt.. I don't know if he'll be okay..."

Spencer and Jon exchanged worried glances and turned back to Brendon, Spencer resting his free hand on Brendon's shoulder "don't worry, Bren. He'll be okay, he's Ryan after all" a small laugh and a smile followed from Brendon as he looked at his other friends.

"He'll be okay." Brendon mumbled as he turned back to the door with a smile still grazing his lips.

·~·~·~·

A day later and Brendon still had no idea if Ryan was actually okay or not, the only reason he hadn't broken down and sobbed hard was because he didn't want to look stupid if Ryan were to see him.

He was sat in his room, playing with the little stuffed Dragon and wooden knights, trying to focus on everything besides Ryan.

But his brain kept dragging the older boy back into his thoughts.

Sudden anger surged through him as he played, furiously confused on why he couldn't think about something else, Spencer was right, he was Ryan, he would be fine.

He knew this, yet Ryan still lurked in his thoughts.

Brendon threw his toys across the room and stormed out the door with his hands clamped to his sides.

As he turned the corner he ran into his mother, knocking him back, but she caught him and stared down with a smile.

Brendon's eyes were wide as her words sunk in "I've been searching for you, you can see Ryan now"

He jumped up with a huge grin spread across his face, and followed his leading mother to a small room on the second floor of the castle.

A room Brendon had rarely been in, it had three beds lining the wall with multiple shelves and boxes full of strange looking supplies.

He remembered his mother once telling him that this was the castles sickness office or something like that.

Brendon's eyes were big as they finally landed on Ryan's unconscious body resting in the last bed, he immediately bolted to his side and saw a strange and scary sight

Ryan had a bandage on his head, some on his arms, and his leg was suspended in air, also wrapped in bandages.

"He'll be fine." Brendon whispered to himself as he blinked away a few stray tears.

"Yes, he will be fine" a woman said from behind him, Brendon spun around, a young raven haired woman wearing white and pink smiled down at Brendon.

"He will?" Brendon asked, hoping for a good answer. She just smiled brighter "of course, you said so, and you're the Prince, you know best. But there's one thing you have to do" she leaned in close to a confused Brendon.

He eagerly awaited her answer, "you have to hold his hand and kiss him as soon as he wakes up, can you do that for me? only a prince can do it" Brendon's eyes, you thought couldn't, got even wider than before.

He nodded quickly and turned back to Ryan, grasping his hand in his.

Now he just needed to wait until Ryan woke up so he could kiss him.

·~·~·~·

Hours passed as Brendon sat alone with Ryan, never once letting go of his hand. And Brendon couldn't help but smile and blush at holding his hands.

He cared about this boy so much, maybe even more than a best friend.

Maybe he loved him like Jon and Spencer loved each other, like his mother and father loved each other.

He thought about it for so long, _unsure_ for so long, as he was lost in thought, he didn't even notice Ryan's eyes flutter open.

Only a light squeeze caused him to shake out of thought and look at Ryan.

"Ryan!" Brendon squealed as he fixed his posture and leaned on the bed so he could hold Ryan's hand tighter in his.

"Hey, Bren" Ryan softly laughed, squeezing Brendon's hand almost as equally tight.

"How are you feeling? You're not in pain are you? Do you want me to get the lady?" Brendon rambled questions, Ryan trying to shush him all the way through, until

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Brendon leaned down on Ryan, landing his big pink lips on the other boy's for seconds, and then pulling away.

Ryan was staring at him with a pink face, wide eyes "what was that?" He finally managed to splutter.

"Well, the lady said I had to kiss you as soon as you woke up so you would be okay!" He smiled wide at the blushing boy, still holding his grasp.

Ryan said nothing as he stared at the brown eyed boy sitting next to him, his best friend that had just kissed him. And he smiled.

"I like you, Ryro. More than my best friend," he stared at the boy's hand as he traced random designs on it "I can't stop thinking about you, no matter how hard I try, it's weird" Brendon looked up with knit eyebrows and pursed lips.

"Maybe we can be like Jon and Spencer!" He said happily, his smile lighting up his face like fire.

"Okay" Ryan said just as happily as his eyes shone bright with something more than friendship.

"You're my Prince" Ryan stated matter of factly, closing his eyes as his content smile grew bigger.

"No, I'm the Princess" Brendon pouted, sticking his lip out and staring the boy laying next to him, who had now opened his eyes in shock.

"What? Bren, you're not a girl." He crossed his arms as he said this, watching his Prince pout

"But if I'm your Princess then you can be my little king" the young boy's smile warmed Ryan's heart, but he was still wrong, so Ryan laughed and shook his head.

"The Prince gets the Princess, the king gets the queen" Ryan mocked their teacher as he stuck his finger in the air and closing his eyes.

When he opened them he was met with the confused stare of Brendon, who had one eyebrow raised and his head slightly cocked to the side.

"You're my Prince, it's settled" Ryan's arms gripped him tight and attempted pulling him onto the bed, Brendon gradually accepted and climbed in with him, their hands still locked.

"Fine." Brendon admitted defeat and huffed out in slight annoyance, a sly smirk only sneaking onto his lips moments after.

He turned on his side to look at Ryan, who turned his head to look at Brendon, making sure not to hurt his suspended leg.

"But you're still my little king" Brendon flashed his perfect toothy smile at Ryan for a second before snuggling up to him.

Ryan sighed, rolling his eyes, and smiled at Brendon, wrapping his arms around Brendon to pull him close.

Prince Brendon and Ryan the little king drifted off into sleep slowly, still wrapped in each others arms.

~FIN~

* * *

**_It was kind of short, and my first kid!fic, but still :3 tell me if you liked it, I HAD A LOT OF FUN WRITING YOUNG BRENDON AND RYAN, IT WAS FUN TO MAKE THEM ALL INNOCENT AND CLUELESS_**


End file.
